Field of the Invention
The invention relates to safely transmitting data between electronic devices. By way of example, the electronic devices may be computers used for controlling an aircraft.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
In an aircraft, the or each engine is controlled by an engine control unit (ECU) comprising a plurality of electronic data processor devices such as computers that are connected to one another by serial links over which data frames are exchanged. These serial links are subjected to disturbances, e.g. as a result of electric and/or electromagnetic fields and of lightning strikes, which disturbances can change the data being transmitted over the link. In spite of that, it is necessary to avoid control of the engines being changed under such circumstances.